Nightmares
by xAracnaex
Summary: Bree has been plagued by nightmares for awhile now, and her best friend is always there to comfort her.


_Author's Note: This is something I felt the need to post in order to make up for Picking Up The Pieces lol. Hope ya'll enjoy and please let me know what ya think._

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer-Don't own anything but Bree, the plot, and sadly the nightmares. If I owned Randy...I'd never get a shot at him because my best friend would hog him...

I wake up, soaked in sweat, and sobbing with no tears. It takes me a few minutes to get my breathing back under control enough to sit the rest of the way up and check the time.

_5:28 _is the time that glares at me from my phone screen. This is the third time in as many days that I've woken up like this. Some crazy nightmare leading to me shaking like a leaf and being wide awake anywhere between 3 and 5 am. I don't know what's making it happen but I really want it to stop.

I slide my phone open and debate on whether or not to text my best friend. I know he's right down the hall, but I don't know if he's awake or not. I decide against texting, and pull on a pair of sweats to go with the shirt I'm wearing that's his, and make my way down the hall to his room.

I knock softly on the door and he answers almost immediately, clad only in boxers.

"Another nightmare?" he asks.

I nod and step forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It was bad."

"Come in here, we'll talk about it."

"Kay." I walk into the room and he shuts the door.

He pulls me over to the bed and makes me sit down. I pull the sweats off first and snuggle down under the covers, pulling them up to my chin.

He laughs and sits down next to me. "Tell me about it."

"I honestly don't remember much but I know I was sobbing when I woke up. This was the worst one yet Randy."

He wraps a tattooed arm around me and I lean into him. "You need to get some sleep Bree. I'll be right here, and nothing can hurt you while I'm around."

"Promise? I'm seriously afraid to fall asleep again." I sigh.

He kisses me on the forehead. "I promise, now go to sleep before I have to knock you out." He teases.

I laugh. "I'd like to see you try Orton."

"Don't start with me Breanne. Go to sleep." He lies down and wraps one arm around me, sliding the other under the pillow. I cuddle close to him and use his chest as a pillow.

"G'night Randy. Thanks for letting me stay here." this is the third morning I've been knocking on his door.

"What are best friends for? Night Bree."

"Love you." I mumble through a yawn.

"Love you too." Randy laughs. "Now sleep."

"Mmk." I agree because there's really no point in arguing now that I'm well on my way to sleep.

XXXXX

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and food. I sit up, running a hand through my hair, and looking around the room spotting Randy sitting at the small table.

"Morning sleepyhead." He teases.

"Hey. What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 11. I checked with Nattie to make sure you didn't have anything scheduled for this morning before letting you sleep." Randy says.

I lie back against the pillows. "You're a lifesaver Randy."

"What flavor?"

"Smartass. You know what I meant." I roll my eyes.

Randy comes over and pounces on the bed, causing me to jump about a foot. "Dammit Randy, you're gonna make me fall off the bed!"

"Hazard of being friends with me." He smirks.

I jump on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "Ha, I win."

Randy looks defeated, but then surprises me by rolling over and pinning me. "Wanna run that by me again?" he laughs.

I reach up and lick him up the side of the face. He sits up quickly and I squiggle out from under him. I dance over to the table and pick up his coffee. "I think that would be me."

"Breanne Nicole, you cheated!" Randy uses his shirt to wipe his face.

"I have no choice but to cheat Randall, you're bigger than me." I stick my tongue out at him. A thought hits me and I start laughing.

"What's so funny Bree?" Randy asks.

"Just imagining the fans faces if they saw big bad Randy Orton acting like a kid." I explain.

"Oh like they wouldn't be shocked seeing the biggest heel diva on the roster licking me." Randy laughs with me and comes over and plucks his cup out of my hands. "That happens to be mine."

I pout at him. "You're mean."

"There's an entire pot of coffee sitting right there, why must you drink mine?"

"Because I enjoy being a pain in your ass?"

Randy rolls his eyes, handing the cup back to me. "Here, take it."

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Uh huh. Drink up, we have to hit the gym in like half an hour. Promised the boys."

"Oh shit Randy, you know it takes me longer than that to get ready." I sigh and put the coffee on the table. I wrap my arms around Randy, resting my head against his chest. "I gotta go grab my workout stuff, come get me when you're ready."

"Sorry, I figured sleep would be more important. You're always gorgeous anyway."

I smile. "Thanks. And thank you for this morning. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Randy shrugged, hugging me tightly. "You'd be fine. Now go get ready, I'll see you in a little bit."

I nod, walking over to the side of the bed and grabbing my sweats. I didn't want to bare my ass in the hallway. "See ya later."

Randy agrees and I head down the hall to my room. Once I get there I find some workout clothes and change into them. There's honestly no point in showering now, I'll just be gross again in an hour so I go to the bathroom and roll on some deodorant, and pull my hair into a high ponytail.

When Randy comes to retrieve me, I'm ready and waiting, so we make our way to the gym.

We meet up with Cena and a few of the other guys, and the next few hours are interesting to say the least.

XXXXX

"I'm still shocked that he hit on me!" I exclaim.

Randy laughs. "He's got it for you so bad dude."

"One, I'm not a dude, and two, ewww!"

"Could be worse." He shrugs.

I sigh. "I highly doubt that."

We're camped out in his room, sprawled across his bed with junk food and a few horror movies. For the record, wrestlers and junk food get along quite nicely.

At some point, I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm crying, Randy's making over me and I don't know what's going on.

"Calm down Bree, it's okay." Randy rubs my back.

I try to get my breathing under control while he sooths me.

"I'm sorry Randy." I sigh, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry about it Bree, I'm just glad I was here. This was a bad one."

I nod. "I know, I don't know what it was about, but I know it was bad."

We fall into a comfortable silence, Randy's steady breathing calming my frayed nerves.

"You should try to get some more sleep buttercup." Randy says after a while.

"Buttercup?" I question.

"Don't judge me, it's close to 3 am and I haven't been to sleep yet." Randy laughs.

"Why haven't you slept yet?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright before I slept." He answers honestly.

"Randall Keith." I scold.

"What?"

"I don't want you losing sleep over me."

He shrugs. "I really don't mind. I like being able to be here for you Bree."

I scoot down so I can lay my head on his bare chest and I put an arm around his stomach. I find myself tracing some of the tattoos that adorn his arms. They've always fascinated me.

Randy makes me look at him, and I give him a puzzled look before his lips are on mine.

He pulls back after a minute or so and looks at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry Bree, I shouldn't have done that."

I'm kind of shocked. "Don't be. It's okay."

"It's kind of shitty for me to spring it on you now." He says quietly.

This time it's me who kisses him. "I really don't mind." I tell him.

He smiles. "I've wanted to do that for awhile but I never found the right time to."

"I'm glad you did. I think we should do it again sometime." I tease, running a finger down his chest.

He kisses me, resting a hand on my hip. "I'd like that a lot. We should both probably get some sleep for now though."

"You have a point Mr. Orton. G'night."

"Love ya." Randy grins, kissing my forehead.

"Love ya too." I snuggle into his side.

I never thought that having nightmares would lead to this. If I had known, I would have started having them sooner.


End file.
